


Break Ups & Make Ups

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gabriel's an ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident involving some clowns and a panic attack, Gabriel and Sam break up. Sam is distraught and Gabriel feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Ups & Make Ups

“You’re an ass! You know that?” Sam yelled, stomping into his and Dean’s apartment. Angrily, he slammed the door shut, only for it to be opened a second later by an equally annoyed Gabriel.

“It’s not _my_ fault you can’t take a joke,” Gabriel snapped at him, following Sam as he stumbled into the kitchen and dumped his bag on the table with a heavy thud. Sharply, Sam spun to face his boyfriend, fury etched into his eyes.

“Not your fault!” He snorted. “Gabe, I had a panic attack. I needed to use my inhaler for the first time since I was eight!” Frustrated, he grunted and clenched his fists to stop himself from punching a wall, or Gabriel. 

“I was just trying to get that stick out of your ass, Sammich,” Gabriel sneered sarcastically, dropping his bag on the floor as well.

“How many times have I told you I’m scared of clowns? That wasn't funny, that was cruel,” Sam fumed, glaring at Gabriel’s passive smile and smug eyes.

“It was funny from where I was standing,” Gabriel smirked. He pulled out a lollipop, cherry flavoured, and started sucking on it while Sam plonked himself on a chair irritated. They sat in silence for a few minutes, glaring at each other, before Sam finally spoke.

“You know, if you hate that I’m so sensible and not a fucking douche like you, why don’t you just break up with me?” He muttered bitterly, biting his nails.

“Fine, you know what? You can’t take a joke. We’re over Sam,” Gabriel spat, picking his backpack off the floor. Silently, he swept out of the house as suddenly as he had entered, Sam glowering at the back of his head.

Once the door banged closed with a finality, the realisation of what just happened hit Sam. Gabriel had broken up with him because he was a whiny brat. He was lucky enough to have the senior in the first place, Sam being a sophomore and all, but now he had gone and blown it because of his stupid fear of clowns. Groaning, Sam punched the wall closest to where he was sat before bawling in his chair. He stayed like that hoping Gabriel would come back and say it was just a joke.

He heard Dean come home from work, and realised he had been sat at the table crying non-stop for three hours. When Dean’s hand gently patted his shoulder, he jumped out of his skin, showing Dean his grief-stricken eyes. Nothing was said by either brother, but Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug anyway, because he hadn't seen Sammy cry like that since Bobby Smith pushed him out of a tree in eighth grade.

Sam said nothing all night, just stared absently at his hands. He was still crying when he went to bed, although he wasn't making any noises anymore, just soft sobs and glittery tears. He didn't eat the microwave pizza Dean made for tea, didn't drink the coffee Dean made for him, only drank the water he was handed because his throat felt raw. Eventually, Dean sent him to bed to sleep it off.

***

“So,” Dean started as Sam made breakfast. “You gonna tell me what happened last night, Sammy.” Sam winced at the memory, but shook his head as he continued buttering toast.  
“You completely shut down on me, man, don’t think I’m gonna let this go,” Dean warned, taking a sip from his lukewarm coffee.

“Fine,” Sam muttered, taking his place across from Dean at the table. “Gabriel scared me with a bunch of clowns-“

“You were crying over clowns?” Dean interrupted, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

“I had a panic attack and had to use my inhaler,” Sam snapped.

“You were okay weren't you?”

“I’d be in hospital or dead now if I wasn't”

“Touché,” Dean shrugged. “So you crying because of this panic attack. So where was Gabe?”

“Well that’s what I was upset about. I got mad at Gabe and he dumped me,” Sam whispered, tears threatening again.

“I’m going to kill him,” Dean hissed, immediately pushing himself up from the table.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, “It’s okay just leave it.” He chewed on his toast before going to get changed.

Reluctantly, Dean dropped Sam off at school, after he had finished getting ready. Usually, Gabriel picked him up, and the thought of him not doing made Sam cry again. Dean told Sam to stay home and go back Monday, but Sam refused to stay home. Dean made sure to stop off at the minimart on the way to buy Sam some chocolate to get him through the day.

Sam immediately regretted going to school from the moment Dean pulled away from the curb. Straight away, Gordon Walker came over and started making fun of Sam for crying at the clowns yesterday. Sam mumbled something about phobias to him and Gordon responded by kneeing him in the stomach. The hollow bell sounded, marking the start of class, and Sam had to hold his stomach to stop him from throwing up. He made it to class five minutes late.

At dinner he met up with Charlie, who was a junior and a hell of a lot cooler than Sam, but liked him anyway. Being with Charlie protected him from people like Gordon hitting him, but he still got insults and names and jives from everyone. Charlie tried to shut them up, but everyone had witnessed the clown spectacle yesterday, which meant they all saw Sam crying like a baby.

“Worthless cry-baby!” One of the jocks, probably Michael Shurley, yelled at him.

“Stupid, sorry-ass, son of a bitch,” Ruby Mills muttered casually as she strutted past them.

“Pathetic bastard,” Roy laughed at him.

“Should put you down like a dog,” Roy’s friend Walt jeered at him.

“Don’t listen to them,” Charlie whispered comfortingly to him, rubbing his back when he felt like he was going to cry again. Kevin and Garth had joined them too, but Sam wasn't paying them any attention, because he couldn't take more people staring at him. Still, he was glad one face he had missed all day was Gabriel’s, although that might be down to Sam knowing his schedule and making sure he never got close to seeing him.

Dean was working that Friday as well, so Dean couldn't pick him up from school. Gabriel used to drop him off on days like these, but because of the break up, obviously Sam was stuck walking. Again, Gordon was able to target Sam without Charlie there to defend him. The sophomore managed to get in a few punches before Gordon cornered him against a fence and punched him into submission. Tired, Sam let Gordon do what he wanted, because he just couldn't care anymore.

Sam trudged the rest of the way home in pain. Thankfully, Gordon had eventually got bored of him and left him alone. When he got home, he collapsed on his bed despite needing a shower. He didn't have the energy to get in the shower. He did, however, have enough energy to cry about his day. He curled up in a nest of blankets and cried into his pillow until it was just sobs and hiccups that racked through his body.

When Dean came home from work, he heard Sammy crying again. Sighing he shuffled into Sam’s room to find him wrapping up in blankets like a burrito. His face was pressed firmly into the pillow, and Dean thought if he wasn't crying, it would be a cute picture to take. Instead, he sat down on the end of the bed and poked his brother until he looked at him.

“Sammy, are you crying about Gabriel again,” Dean asked. He had warned Sam that the Milton’s were no good and that he shouldn't hang around with them, but he didn't listen, and now he was sat crying over the most annoying one of all.

“It’s not that,” Sam whispered, still not looking up from the pillow. “It’s Gordon Walker.”

“That bastard,” Dean grimaced, grinding his teeth in annoyance. “What did the son of a bitch do this time?” Gingerly, Sam lifted his head off the pillow, wincing as he did so, and Dean could see what Gordon had done. Down Sam’s face, were multiple bruises, including one over his left eye. His lip was swollen and bust and it looked painful to talk. Dean winced in empathy, remembering the days when he was the one getting black eyes and split lips when standing up for Sammy.

“I’m going to rip his lungs out!” Dean threatened, his voice growling and snarling. Sam rolled his eyes as much as he could, before putting a calming hand on Dean’s arm.

“Why’d he hit you, anyway?” Dean asked after a few deep breaths.

“Because I’m a pathetic loser who can’t handle a few clowns without a panic attack,” Sam mumbled into the pillow, on the verge of crying.

“Sammy, you’re not pathetic,” Dean started, unsure how to help.

“I am though. I spent an entire day crying because I got dumped,” Sam whined, pulling away from his big brother’s gentle touch.

“Sam…”

“It was all my fault anyway. I couldn't take a joke and he said I was too stuck up so I told him if I was too stuck up for him, he should just break up with me and he did,” Sam cried, rolling back over to face Dean.

“He shouldn't have used your phobia against you like that. I mean c’mon, you panic and turn the channel over when a McDonald’s commercial comes on,” Dean laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. “Anyway, if you feel like this, I imagine he’ll be feeling the same. That was your first fight right?” Sam nodded, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.  
“Well most couples last longer than one fight, and a lot of them break up for a few days after the first one,” Dean informed him, speaking with a lot of wisdom. “Me and Cas didn't speak for a week after our first fight, and now I can’t even remember what it was about.” Sam nodded, but pulled his bed covers closer to him, causing Dean to sigh. He knew Sam wasn't going to get better tonight, so just left him to it.

Over the weekend, Sam didn't do much of anything. He only ate when Dean forced him to, which was quite often, but most of what he ate was junk food. He completely forgot to shower the whole weekend, only remembering on Sunday when he had school in the morning. He almost cried over the through of going to school again, as the pain in the bruises had only gotten worse. Thankfully, Dean told him he wasn't going back to school until he’d sorted something out.

The only thing he did do was Skype Charlie on Saturday night.

“Thanks Sam, really needed to get out of family dinner,” Charlie smiled the minute Sam picked up the call. 

“No problem,” he croaked, throat hurting from disuse.

“What happened to your face?” Charlie asked, seeing Sam’s black eye and bust lip for the first time.

“Gordon Walker happened to my face,” Sam sneered.

“He usually leaves you alone, what happened? And When, I was with you all day?” Charlie sounded furious, but he was grateful she cared so much about him.

“Well Gabriel is usually there, so he thought without him, he had free reign to beat me up,” Sam mumbled, “and he jumped me on the way home from school, so you couldn't have stopped it.”

“I’ll walk you home on Monday, you know if you and Gabe are still... you know,” Charlie promised. She adjusted her camera so Sam could see he better.

“You don’t have to,” Sam said quickly. “Dean’s not letting my go to school on Monday anyway. Says he has to talk to the principle before letting me go back.”

“Awww, Sam. You’re leaving me with Garth!” Charlie joked, laughing partly at Sam’s sad face, and partly because she doesn't want to be left with Kevin and Garth.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Sam shrugged, now laughing along with his friend. They stayed on Skype for another hour or so before Dean made him turn it off. Instead, he played video games with his brother until some pizza that Dean must have ordered at some point came.

***  
Gabriel had noticed Sam was avoiding him on Friday. Usually, the sophomore walked past his locker at least three times a day, but that was because Sam liked to stop by and talk to him. He must have been taking the long route to avoid him. Gabriel couldn't blame him.

He did, however, notice that he wasn't there at all on Monday. He went to Sam's locker first thing to apologise for the clown thing. Looking back, it was an awful thing to do to him. He couldn't even remember why he did it, he just regretted it now, so he needed to go find Sam and apologise.

Only, Sam wasn't at his locker when he went, so he waited. He waited until well after the first bell and decided he must have come before Gabriel did, because Sam never missed school unless he had to. Shrugging it off, he traipsed back to his first lesson, not caring he'd already missed half of it.

He did notice Sam definitely wasn't there at dinner. Before he even managed to find a table, he felt a soft but firm hand slap his face. Dazed, he looked down to see a junior with long red hair, Sam's friend Charlie, stood staring at him with a furious expression.

"Geese, woman! What was that for?" Gabriel questioned, rubbing the fire on his cheek

"I just heard what you did to Sam, you douche! Don't you know how much Sam likes you? I have to sit and listen to him ramble on about how perfect you are, and then you go and pull a dick move and use his biggest fear against him!" Charlie yelled, attracting the attention of quite a few people around them.

"I know, I feel awful but I can't find him anywhere," Gabriel half apologised, staring at Charlie with a sad expression.

"Yeah, well you won't. He's not at school today, but that might just be because he ran into Gordon Walker on Friday. Maybe," Charlie snapped at him, kicking him once on the shin before walking away.

Gabriel stared after her, wanting to ask her what happened with Gordon, because although they were broken up, Gabe still cared for the kid. Probably more than still cared for him, but Gabriel wouldn't let himself admit he made a mistake. Sighing, he moved forward, deciding he could always ask Gordon about it in English later. Instead, he bought a cookie and sat at a table by himself, not really feeling like hanging around any of his friends today.

He didn't manage to get a hold of Gordon, because he was suspiciously ill as well, but Gabriel ignored the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The rest of the day went without any incidents, but every time Charlie saw him, she sent dirty glares his way. Gabriel guessed he deserved that at least, probably more.

Admittedly, he was devastated he had to break up with Sam, but the kid had asked him to, and he couldn't say no to Sam. Ever. It all started with the stupid clown thing. Sighing, he threw his bag on the floor of his bedroom, deciding that he was going to check his computer, then sleep.

First, he checked twitter, but nothing important had happened. Another actor confirmed for a film, new season of TV show. Nothing important.

He then quickly logged onto Facebook. He had a message from Kali, nothing new there. Quickly, he read through it. Some people were getting together for a beer party, but it wouldn't be fun without Sam. Anna had sent him another Farmville request, which Gabriel promptly ignored.

The only thing that caught his eyes, was that Sam was online. Gabriel knew from experience that Sam would only stay off school if he absolutely had to, for example if he was vomiting. He also knew that Dean didn't like Sam touching their laptop when he was ill. Sam mustn't be ill if he could go on the computer, which meant Sam was avoiding school on purpose.

Despite the fear it was his fault, Gabriel switched off his mac. Silently, he slipped into bed and even though it was only half four, he fell asleep.

He noticed Sam still wasn't at school on Tuesday. Gordon was back, so Gabriel decided to confront him about beating Sam up. They had gym first period, and Gabriel didn't care about that lesson anyway. If he got written up for it, his Dad would probably just scold him and send him to his room. It wasn't worth the biggest punishment, like a grounding.

“Hey, Gordon,” Gabriel smirked, swaggering towards Gordon who was in goal. “Heard you liked beating up sophomores.”

“What’s it to you, Milton?” Gordon sneered back, keeping an eye on the soccer ball.

“Well the one you happened to beat up on Friday just so happens to be a close friend of mine,” Gabriel smiled mischievously, eyes lighting up with how many ways he could torture the dick.

“That little bastard, I heard you were more than friends,” Gordon said, not even bothering to glance towards Gabriel.

“Maybe, maybe not, but you hurt him, Gordon, so I’m going to hurt you,” Gabriel threatened, childish attitude suddenly menacing. 

“You don’t scare me, Milton,” Gordon said, although it was an empty message. Gabriel could practically hear the fear in his voice.

By the time it was dinner time, Gabriel had Gordon’s revenge planned. It involved a lot of public embarrassment, and hopefully, he would be able to get Charlie on board with it. She seemed just as protective of Sam as he did, so he assumed it wouldn't be hard. 

He spent the rest of dinner looking around for Sam, which was when he realised Sam was still gone. Accidentally, he bumped into Kevin Tran, another of Sam’s friends, knocking him on the floor. Kevin didn't seem to mind too much, just pushing himself off the floor like he was used to it. Curiously, he looked at Gabriel, pinning him to his spot.

“You haven’t seen Sam have you?” He asked after a moments pause. “He was supposed to bring something for AV club today but I haven’t seen him.”

“He’s at home,” Gabriel shrugged. Internally, he was laughing, because Sam would be the geek who would join AV club.

“Oh,” Kevin sighed. “You’re his boyfriend aren't you?” Gabriel started to nod his head, but caught himself just in time to shake it.

“Broke up with him, sorry kid,” he mumbled, turning his gaze away from the short boy in front of him.

“Oh,” Kevin repeated. “That’s a shame, he really liked you. I’ll go talk to Charlie instead.” With that, Kevin flounced off, searching for the fiery redhead. Gabriel watched him stroll around the cafeteria for a while, before turning away. He realised he needed to talk to Sam as soon as possible, but Sam’s absence was putting a stop to that idea.

When Sam wasn't at school on Wednesday, Gabriel decided to take matters into his own hands. He text his sister Anna, to tell her he was going to be late home from school. Thankfully, she didn't question why, just informed him that she was going out with her boyfriend anyway, so it didn't particularly matter.

After the final bell sounded, Gabriel shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder, heading to the door before the teacher even dismissed the class. He would probably get a detention for it tomorrow, but he didn't care. He sped straight past his locker, because he made sure there wasn't anything he would need from there so he could get straight to the car park. Luckily, he managed to beat the rush of students pushing to get to their cars.

His car, a cherry red 1963 Mercury Comet S-22, was sat in the same place he left it that morning, untouched by the jocks that often spray painted peoples cars. Quickly, Gabriel hurtled towards the car, diving into the vehicle without bothering to open the door. The alarm sounded for a few seconds before Gabriel jammed the key into the ignition and set off before the jam happened.

Sam and Dean’s apartment was a twenty minute drive away from school, which meant it was about an hour away by foot. Gabriel didn't envy Sam for having to walk all the way home on Friday, and even felt guilty about making him walk. While staring at a red light, waiting for it to turn green, he decided even if he and Sam couldn't make up, he would do his best to still pick him up and drop him off from school.

Eventually, Gabriel pulled into the parking lot besides the apartment complex. Sam’s apartment was on the third floor, his window visible from the car park. The curtains were closed, which was slightly worrying, but Gabriel shrugged it off, heading towards the lobby.

Dramatically, Gabriel pushed open the double doors that lead into the building. Behind the desk Jo, the receptionist, groaned as she saw Gabriel enter. Though she was surprised to see him after such a long absence, it didn't necessarily mean she was happy to see the trickster. He sent her a cocky salute before trudging up the stairs.

He was panting by the time he reached Sam’s apartment. _I really need to lay off the candy,_ he thought to himself, groaning as he reached the door. Usually, he would take the elevator, but he couldn't stand around waiting for it, because he knew he would chicken out and go back home. On the other hand, he hadn't walked these stairs for nothing, and he wasn't prepared to just march right back down them. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

“Go away,” Dean said a nanosecond after opening his door.

“I need to talk to Sam,” Gabriel responded honestly, trying to look for a way to dodge around the older Winchester, but Dean’s muscular frame blocked the whole doorway.

“No you don’t,” Dean shrugged unapologetically. “You need to go home you son of a bitch.”

“Seriously, Dean, I need to talk to Sam,” Gabriel persisted, tone raising.

“Look man, I don’t know what went off between you and my brother, but you made him need his inhaler, and not in a good way,” Dean snapped, attempting to shut the door in his face. Before, he could, Gabriel wedged a foot between the frame and the door, worming his way into the apartment.

“I didn't know Sam had asthma, and I really am sorry about the clown thing,” Gabriel breathed out heavily, tired and annoyed. “But Sam doesn't know that I’m sorry, so I need to go apologise.” He stumbled out of the room before Dean could argue, easily finding his way to Sam’s bedroom. Gabriel didn't even bother knocking, instead just bursting into the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam was laid on the bed, curled up in blankets like a burrito. The bruises on his face had gotten better, now being a pale purple shade rather than the angry purple it was before. The sophomore looked up as he heard Gabe come into the room and groaned, trying to hide in the cocoon of bed covers so he couldn't see his face.

“Did Gordon do that to you? Gabriel demanded, skipping the pleasantries. Immediately, he sat beside Sam, pulling the covers away from his face in the hope of getting him to answer.

“Yeah,” Sam muttered stroppily, attempting to pull away from the older boy.

“Look, Sam, I’m sorry-“

“No you’re not Gabe,” Sam cut him off.

“No, Sam, I am. And you are going to sit here and listen to me beg to be your boyfriend again,” Gabriel commanded, staring at Sam intensely. He almost didn't hear when Sam spoke up again.

“Why would you want to be my boyfriend? I’m just a pathetic cry-baby,” Sam whispered, almost inaudibly, looking on the verge of tears. Gabriel gasped gently, hearing Sam talk about himself like that.

“No, no, no, Sam you’re not pathetic,” Gabriel hurriedly said, putting a hand up as to stop him speaking. Bitterly, Sam laughed, still refusing to look at Gabe.

“Sam, please, _please_ will you go out with me again,” Gabriel pleaded. Slowly, he moved closer and closer towards Sam, hoping if he could get him to see his guilty looking face, it might convince him to relent.

“No. For your own good, no,” Sam muttered, although he sounded sad. Before Sam could say anything else, Gabriel leaned in towards him, catching the younger by surprise. As Sam turned to face him, eye still swollen from the beating and puffy from the crying, Gabriel captured his face, pressing his lips to Sam’s soft ones.

At first, Sam wouldn't kiss back, and Gabe was scared he had ruined everything, but eventually, Sam let his mouth be dominated by Gabriel’s and became pliant beneath him. Every break they took between the kissing, Gabriel moaned a please. Soon, Sam had to hold Gabriel back so he could take a break.

“Please, please take me back Sam,” Gabriel begged. Smirking, Sam looked at the senior, almost laughing.

“You’re a moron,” he smiled, lips pink and swollen, cheeks flushed salmon, hair all over the place. Gabriel laughed at him, curling into his side. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” He smiled up at Sam, trying to put on his best puppy dog eyes. Sam prodded him in the stomach gently, nodding eagerly at the older boy.

“Thank you,” Gabriel whispered, pulling the bed sheets over both of them.

“You two better not be having sex in there or I swear to God, Gabriel Milton, I will stab you for deflowering my brother!” They heard Dean yell through the door, resulting in another set of giggles between both of them.


End file.
